Tokyo Machine
Tokyo Machine is an electronic music artist. His debut on the label took place on the 22nd of July, 2016 with his track "''PARTY''", featured on Monstercat 028 - Uproar. Although the main genre he has been focused on, so far, is Electro House, he actively borrows characteristics from other genres to incorporate into his tracks. A genre he often employed for switch-ups is Breaks. Tokyo Machine wears a mask that has a zig-zag pattern in white and glasses on his face that have caret (^) icons on to cover his identity. He has been seen wearing it both on stage at events and in the artworks of his songs. Monstercat uploads # PARTY #* July 22, 2016 # OKAY #* August 22, 2016 # FIGHT #* October 17, 2016 # PIXEL #* December 2, 2016 # HYPE #* January 27, 2017 # BLAST #* March 8, 2017 # CRAZY #* May 3, 2017 # ROCK IT #* June 6, 2017 # BUBBLES #* September 6, 2017 # SPOOKY #* October 30, 2017 # COOKIES #* March 15, 2018 # FLY #* September 3, 2018 # EPIC #* October 18, 2018 # JINGLE BELLS #* December 17, 2018 # PLAY #* February 28, 2019 Trivia * From his debut single 'PARTY' to his latest single right now, all of his song titles are always capitalized * He has animal companions that always appeared in his cover art. He called them 'Tokimon', a reference to Pokemon. ** The rabbit is named "Robo-Chan/Robo". Robo-Chan's gender is a female, as her voice was revealed in many of Tokyo Machine's song teasers. She first appeared in PARTY. ** The two-tailed fox is named "Kit the Fox". Kit's gender is assumed to be a male. He first appeared in PARTY. ** The tiger is named "Supertigre", a reference to Superman. Supertigre's gender is a male. He first appeared in PARTY. ** The jellyfish is named "Miss Jelly". Miss Jelly's gender is a female. She first appeared in PARTY. ** The seal is named "Beerseal". Beerseal's gender is assumed to be a male. He first appeared in PARTY. ** The snake is named "Chi". Chi's gender is assumed to be a male. He first appeared in SPOOKY. *** The name Chi is a possible reference to the Japanese word "Orochi", which translates to "giant snake". The "Chi" in "Orochi" may reference the "snake" part. ** The owl's name is unknown. The owl's gender is assumed to be either. They first appeared in PARTY. ** The ghost's name is unknown. The ghost's gender is assumed to be a female. She first appeared in BLAST. ** The dinosaur and egg's names are unknown. The dinosaur and egg's genders is assumed to be both. They first appeared in PIXEL. ** The lemur's name is unknown. The lemur's gender is assumed to be a male. He first appeared in CRAZY. ** The fish's name is unknown. The fish's gender is assumed to be either. They first appeared in BUBBLES. ** The spider's name is unknown. The spider's gender is assumed to be a female. She first appeared in HYPE. * His signature always has " vvvv ^ " written on every status he posted on Facebook or Twitter (He's not always using ^ . Sometimes he variated it with other icon or emoji, like heart or question mark) * He likes to call his fans the "Toki-crew" * The debut of the artist is teased by Monstercat, by posting Tokyo Machine silhouette in Super Smash Bros template, which can be found here Gallery Category:Artists Category:Tokyo Machine discography Category:Trap artists Category:Electro Artists Category:Breaks Artists Category:Monstercat: Uncaged